


Drink This

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [16]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 16 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Jon/Dany with the prompt: here drink this, you'll feel better.





	

"You should not be going out there like this Jon you are going to catch a cold." Daenerys told her nephew with a sigh, watching as he started to get up from his seat at the table. He was dizzy and he felt like the room was spinning around him. His hand quickly went up to rest against the table and balance himself. The woman quickly got up from her seat and made her way over to him. Her hand hovered near his back to catch him in case he decided to fall.

"I am fine. I am not sick- I am a Stark we don't get colds. We are cold." Jon mumbled out as he tried to gain his footing again. He muttered out a few other words which seemed to be nonsense gibberish. The woman reached a hand up to feel his forehead, it was warmer than it should have been. It came as no surprise as her nephew has been working himself too hard lately. Spending all of his time out in the cold and even though he was bundled up he was still out for so long. He was trying to help the people but he would not be able to help the people if he was dead.

Daenerys took his arm and moved it to wrap around her shoulder. Luckily for her he was not too tall so he did not tower that much over her. She had him lean his weight into her as she made her way out of the are they had been eating dinner. 

"I am a Stark we don't get sick." Jon mumbled as he walked, leaning against his aunt for more support.

"I know you are a Stark but even Starks get sick from time to time." Daenerys told him, brushing some of his dark curls out of his face. She brought him to his chambers and laid him down in his bed. She heard him start to protest this but she shook her head. "You need to rest for at least the next day. I am not going to fight you on this Jon."

She tucked him into the furs and pushed his hair back again from his face. It made her think of her son who would have been Jon's cousin. She thought of how she could have done this with her boy. She would have sat at his bedside day and night trying to find any way to ease his pains. If only she had those moments with the boy rather than burying him before he had really gotten to live. As the baby was in her belly she had wished him no harm but now she wished she could do even this, heal his wounds and cure his sickness. Her only moments with her son were a mirage but oh they were a beautiful mirage that she still dreamed of.

Now was not a time for mirages though as Jon needed her to take care of him. She got up and went to go get something for him. She spoke to the maester before he gave her a tea that would help with his ailment. The woman brought it back to the room, happy to see that Jon was complying by laying in bed as she had instructed. She got the fire in his room going again before starting the hot water. 

As she waited for it she sat close to the bed. She watched her nephew with a small smile, stroking his lower leg and ankle. "You will be alright- just this tea and a bit of sleep then the maester says you will be good as new." 

Soon enough the water was boiled and she made the tea for him. She set it down next to him so it could cool a bit as she moved onto bed. She sat behind him, propping him up against her. She then took the tea and held it out for him. He let out a groan and some more mumblings of being fine.

"Here drink this, you'll feel better." Dany told him. She had to fight him a bit on it but he still ended up drinking it with a bit of guidance from her. Once he had taken all of the tea she set the cup aside. Her hands played with dark curls for a moment before she moved, carefully laying him back down against the bed.

"Sleep well my nephew for we have a fearsome battle to fight before long." Daenerys told him with a small smile, pressing a kiss to his forehead.


End file.
